So Tough
by xRainbow-Smutx
Summary: Craig has always dispised the twitchy blonde, but what is up with his sudden change of heart. He used to love tormenting the blonde but now he cant even say one mean word. Is there something wrong with him? T for later chapters yaoi and such.
1. Crappy mornings

RainbowxSmut: Hello my sweets, as Sugar'n'BloodyRainbows has requested/given the idea I have written this little fan fiction, tis another Creek fan fan. I hope it's to all of your likings because I've been working hard on this one.

Tweek: She doesn't own any of the stuff used in this story.

RainbowxSmut: Thank you tweeky :D

Tweek dreaded going back to school from summer break, he sighed opening his underwear drawer like he normally did, and another pair of bowers had been stolen by the gnomes.

He got dressed and went down stairs; his mother had set out a Hot Pocket and some coffee for him, he sat down and ate slowly, dreading going to school and beginning the torture he had endured for most of his school years, he finished eating and put his dishes in the sink.

Then he filled a thermos with coffee, grabbed his bag pack and got ready to leave for his bus stop, and then he left trekking slowly to his bus stop. When he arrived no one had gotten there except Pip, the brit looked at the twitching blonde and then went back to whatever he had been doing before hand, the twitchy blonde fiddled with his thermos and took a deep swig of its contents sighing in content after lowering it from his mouth.

His twitching became more violent when a group of his tormentors appeared; he knew them all, being they'd been in the same classes since preschool. The fattest walked over a large sneer on his fat face he said "mah mom says they are getting rid of coffee because it causes people to act all crazy." The blonde twitched even more acknowledging what he had said, he knew this was part of the plan to make himself crack, Tweek screamed out "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

The others laughed loudly as the paranoid blonde predicted his life without coffee; he started to hyperventilate as his panic began to escalate making the others laugh just as hard. He turned to run but was meant by a hard and breathing surface, the blonde looked up at who he'd walked into and he instantly went pale, he had accidently crashed into none other than Craig Tucker his main instigator of his torture, the blonde stumbled backwards accidently tripping on himself landing on the hard cement.

The tall brunette stared at him angrily; the twitching blonde stammered a deep apology to the brunette begging for him not to hurt the blonde. The others were dying of laughter at the scene unfolding in front of them, waiting for the brunette to beat the living crap out of the diminutive blonde, who was weeping in sake of saving himself from torment.

The brunette raised his fist looking at the blonde coldly, he then threw the punch. The blonde clamped his eyes shut wincing, waiting for the impact of the punch. When it never arrived he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the brunette's fist only mere inches from his face, he jumped back quickly and scrambled to his feet.

By then the bus had arrived, Tweek thanked god for its timing and ran onto the bus before anymore harm could be done, he sat at the front of the bus for a quick escape. After all the teens were on the bus, the driver shut the doors and drove away, taking the teens to South Park High, a certain brunette left wondering why he hadn't hit the blonde.

RainbowxSmut: Hehe sorry guys yes I understand my writing skills suck beyond eternity, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and Creative Criticism are appreciated but flames are for flame throwers.


	2. Doodles in Calc

RainbowxSmut: I just got home from eating out with family and preparing for my great grandfathers funeral. So as you can tell I was kind of glum, but as soon as I read all of your wonderful comments my heart exploded with a sudden sense of love. Hehe sorry for the fluffy happiness, I'm just excited cause this is the most feedback I've received on any of my stories single chapters, no offense to my other readers though. So out of appreciation here's another chapter with love from me.

Tweek: Rainbow doesn't own any thing in this –GAH!- Fan Fiction.

RainbowxSmut Thank you Tweeky dear.

The twitching blonde sat in his first period Language class fumbling nervously with his notebook waiting for the teacher to enter, he sighed and looked around slightly twitching and noticed that none of his normal tormentors were in the class.

He then sat in his seat in total silence and waited for the class to begin, soon the teacher appeared and the class was given an essay to tell about their "enthralling" summers to do for the period, the teacher sat at her desk and did whatever she did when they had work time.

Tweek finished his last and handed it to the teacher, then a few minutes after the bell rang and Tweek ran out the door to his next class, praying that no one would torment him in the halls. He twitched clutching onto his dull green thermos like it was his only life line left; he jumped and sprinted when he heard someone call his name for some reason.

He arrived into his second period Pre Calculus class extremely early, so much so that the teacher jumped when he saw him, he then sat quietly dreading to see who would sit near him, and he jumped when beside him his tormentor Craig Tucker sat sighing. The blonde twitched more violently and began to hyperventilate lightly, the brunette looked at the blonde and wondered why he hadn't had the urge to beat the living crap out of the tiny twitchy blonde for being an idiot.

But he didn't have the urge which he used to indulge in, he looked into the blondes chocolate colored eyes and saw fear, hatred and resentment the brunette felt a tinge of remorse because he knew it was his and his friends fault.

The brunette squashed those feelings of remorse and with a look of annoyance he said "Jesus Christ calm the hell down." The twitchy blonde screeched and fell out of his chair, kids who were in the class started laughing at the blonde, who started blushing.

He looked at the taller brunette, the taller saw what resembled that of a scared cornered animal, the brunette felt his heart stop as he looked at the trembling, panicking and blushing mess; he slapped himself mentally and went on sitting in his seat.

The blonde got up trembling and dusted himself off, and then he sat in his seat still trembling as their teacher continued through their class lecture and expectation list. Tweek was too busy being paranoid to care about it though, he already knew the rule they were the same each year, so he just sat quietly and did whatever he could to calm down.

He opened his sketchbook and began to search for a sketching model, he chose Craig because he was closest to see and analyze details, he started to draw, the model not paying attention to anything.

Craig felt someone keep looking at him, he looked around for the culprit and his eyes connected with the twitchy blonde, whom when their gazes connected he blushed and turned away quickly. The brunette became curious about why the blonde was looking at him; he chuckled inwardly deciding to confront the blonde at lunch about it.

RainbowxSmut: Hehe finally sorry for dragging my knuckles around, I've been quite busy. Had an epic time at Ratty Darlings yesterday, her little sister scares me a bit though.

Tweek: Rainbow w-when is –GAH!- Craig going to confront me?

RainbowxSmut: Oh don't worry about it, you won't be hurt… maybe. Anywho comments and creative criticism or ideas for other stories or chapters are appreciated, just send me a message separate from the comment box and I'll try to fit it in 3 Caoi.


	3. Curiosity Might Kill

RainbowxSmut: Woot! I'm so freaking happy about the output I'm getting, you people who comment make my day, so cause I love you here's the 3rd chapter.

Tweek: Rainbow aren't you -GAH! - forgetting something?

RainbowxSmut: Oh yeah! I don't own any of the characters or brands used in this fan fiction. Thank you for reminding me my dearest Tweek.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the twitchy blonde bolted out the door to his next class gym, where most his torture was administered during sports, but today was used for orienting new students. He sighed sitting on the first bleacher, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, waiting for the teachers to start talking about what the year would hold.

He sat twitching nervously as wads of paper came in contact with the back of his head, as each piece came a group of laughter was heard from behind him.

He turned as another wad was thrown, it bounced of his forehead and more laughter was heard from whom Tweek recognized as Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Clyde and Craig. The blonde noticed that Craig was just staring into space, not doing anything to egg on the torment, another wad of paper hit his face, he jumped and turned back around to watch the teachers who were talking about sports sign ups, many guys signed up for football Tweek didn't because he was afraid of being trampled.

He sighed as he watched the line thin out in front of the sign-up sheets, and more people chatted animatedly about what sports they'd signed up for. The bell rang and the people filed out, Tweek stayed behind out of the same fear of being trampled, he walked faster in the hall to get to his next period AP History class.

He sighed as he got into the classroom and sat at one of the desk, he rested his head on its cool surface and listened to the noises of the hustle from outside the classroom, as minutes passed he heard more noise inside the room and less outside.

He identified many people's voices such as Clyde talking to someone who wouldn't respond the blonde thought it was probably Craig, he looked up and inwardly laughed at being right, Clyde had been talking but Craig wouldn't respond to his friends chatter.

The teacher walked in and the room fell silent as she handed out the classes work for the period, when they all had the work she promptly sat at her desk and started typing on the computer.

The blonde finished the work a few minutes later and handed it to the teacher, and then he sat back down and continued to draw his picture he had been working on second period.

The brunette felt the gaze again and looked around and his gaze meant the chocolate brown one, the blonde blushed and turned away from the brunettes gaze, the taller became curious of why the smaller had for two periods been looking at him continuously, he continued his work brushing it off as paranoia of being tormented or something of the sort.

But Craig had also noticed the blonde had been writing or doing something on a piece of paper, he would definitely have to ask Tweek about that at lunchtime about it. Part of him was saying to leave the poor blonde alone but the other half was all but to curios about what the blonde had been doing.

Craig sighed impatiently wishing time would hurry up so he could go and see what the blonde had been doing. Tweek had a gut feeling that the brunette would be confronting him at some point in the day, what made him twitchy and nervous was the fact he didn't know exactly when that would happen, he shuddered and prayed to god that it didn't go violently.

He shuddered again hoping he wouldn't have to explain a black eye to his mother again, he was trying to think of ways to avoid a violent confrontation, the small blonde shivered feeling the gazes of his fellow peers boring into his skin, he kept his eyes on the floor avoiding meeting the gazes of the people watching him.

RainbowxSmut: Woot another chapter down, I feel so refreshed. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it up.

Tweek: A-am I going to get -GAH!- hurt Rainbow?

RainbowxSmut: If people comment they will soon find out the fate of our beloved blonde. Anywho comments, creative criticism and ideas sent to me are always loved and are welcome, but as soon as someone flames I'm giving the flames to a poor hobo to keep himself warm.


	4. Sanctuary

RainbowxSmut: Heyo my sweet little fans, I welcome thee to another chapter of Tough! Yay, I finally got off my lazy ass and made a purpose for myself.

Tweek: W-well –ngh- you make o-okay fan fiction.

RainbowxSmut: Stop kissing ass. Anywho I don't own any characters or anything in this.

Soon after the bell had rung the twitchy blonde ran for his studio art class, hoping for safety in the in the scent of coffee, paints, and clay, he thanked god that the art room was so close so he could get a drink for his lunch and then find a good hiding place from his tormentor.

He worried about what Craig was going to do to him, the teacher spoke about the rules and regulations of the art room, her voice heavy with a French accent. After she finished running down the rule list she let the students have a little "free time" to do whatever they liked so many kids pulled out their cell phones and began texting.

Tweek just began to shade the picture of Craig he had drawn, but stopped whenever someone walked past him. He sighed and put his head on the cold, stained and scratched counter, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

His shaking became less violent as he relaxed more, but when the bell rang he tensed back up and was shaking violently as ever as he ran out of the door, clutching his messenger bag for dear life. He shuddered when he saw Craig searching the crowd for someone, the blonde quickly ducked into the boys bathroom and into a stall, he clutched his coffee thermos for dear life after he'd fished it out of his bag, he took a quick sip and sighed.

He pulled out his lunch pack and sat on the toilet and started to eat his food, when he had finished he threw the trash away and went to retreat somewhere the tall wouldn't bother looking for him.

He decided to hide in the library, one of the only places the brunette least frequented, he sighed and set his stuff on one of the tables and began book hunting in the sci-fi/ fantasy section.

The brunette had long given up looking for the blonde and had sat talking with the rest of his group, they sat eating and talking about how much their new schedules sucked, Kyle was helping Stan with Chemistry work, while Cartman and Kenny discussed something the brunette really didn't care for.

Then Craig received a text from Clyde telling him that the blonde was in the library, the taller brunette snickered thinking of how clever the blonde was to hide there, then he sighed and stood up. And then he began his trek to the library flipping people off who questioned his whereabouts.

When he arrived he scanned the library and found the Tweek conversing with Pip, he sighed and walked over to the horror section. Once Pip had left the twitchy blonde scanned the library for danger, then he grabbed his bag and left. And as soon as the blonde was far enough from the door, the brunette pinned him against the wall.

RainbowxSmut: Hey lol sorry for cliff hanger, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Tweek: -ngh- why'd I h-have to be pinned to a wall?

RainbowxSmut: Hehe oh you'll know soon enough, meh anywho comments, creative criticism and ideas will be loved forever. But flames shall be sent back in time to burn people accused of witch craft.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

RainbowxSmut: Hehe I loved getting your reviews and I shall try to stay vigilant updating.

Tweek: C-can we j-just -GAH!- get to the story.

RainbowxSmut: Yes, in a second, first I don't own any of the brands or characters in this fan fiction. So anywho let's get on with this chapter!

The Tiny blonde squeaked in panic, he could feel the tallers gaze burning into his forehead, it scared Tweek because Craig seemed like if he didn't get answers someone was going to be in deep pain, the taller in a fake sugar coated voice said "So, Tweek I've gotten curious about that book you've been writing in or whatever in." the blonde knew the brunette was eyeing his bag, so to make the task a lot less painful he reached into his bag and pulled out the book, then he shakingly held out the beaten dark blue sketchbook.

Craig snatched it from his hands and opened it curious of what it held inside; he was awestruck when he saw page after page of beautiful drawings.

He looked at Tweek skeptically; the smaller was standing there blushing and twitching, then the taller got to the last page the tiny blonde had drawn on and blushed seeing an almost perfectly drawn picture of himself, stunned at the detail and neatness.

He then said stuttering "D-did y-you draw this?" Tweek was shocked but he twitched and nodded, and then he stuttered out "b-but i-it's not finished y-yet." The taller was dumbstruck as he handed the blonde back his sketchbook. And right after he watched as the blonde sprinted disappearing in a blur of yellow and green.

Craig stood there gaping; he couldn't imagine that such a twitchy idiot could be a fantastic drawer. He was snapped out of it by a text message from his friend Clyde asking him what happened between him and the blonde, he didn't respond back though he just walked down the signaling the end of lunch.

RainbowxSmut: Sorry for the short ass chapters, I'm just very lazy, I'll try very hard in later chapters to keep it long enough for my dear readers.

Tweek: *blush* I-I'm s-s-sorry Craig I didn't mean to draw you.

RainbowxSmut: Oh yes you did tweeky-kins. Anywho Ideas for chapters or other stories, Comments and Creative Criticism are idolized but as soon as one of you flames it shall be used to keep my cats warm in the winter.


	6. Fickle Friend and Singing Songs

RainbowxSmut: Hehe I'm so happy this story has raked in more reviews then any of my other stories! So here is chapter six after this I'm going to try to lengthen the chapters as much as my little brain will allow.

Tweek: Yeah -Gah!- Rainbow has been over the moon about your support for her story.

RainbowxSmut: Yup, anywho I don't own any of the characters or brands in this their respective owners do.

Tweek had already reached his 8th period Chorus class, he sighed and walked over to one of the corners of the room and silently began waiting. He was still blushing from what had happened between him and Craig, he sighed heavily and buried his face in his arms.

People started to enter the room as minutes passed; the twitchy blonde knew each of his tormentors would also be in the Chorus, his blush darkened when the tall brunette entered the room; the brunette also blushed when he saw the twitchy blonde sitting alone in the corner, then he went over and stood with his friends.

The blonde also got up and went to talk to Pip, who as always was sitting on the bleachers reading his usual girly romance novels, sighing about each sappy part, Tweek sighed wondering if his longtime friend was in love, yet again.

The twitchy blonde hoped it wasn't that, because usually the people the brit fell for were sometimes scary, especially his on again off again boyfriend Damien, who was the spawn of Satan.

Tweek looked at his friend hopelessly wondering why he had such bad taste in relationships, Pip looked up from his book and said "Hello Tweek, how are you on this wonderful day?" the twitchy blonde replied "J-Just fine." His friend smiled and said "Good, oh my mum was wondering if you'd like to come see a film with me and some other kids?"

The other blonde twitched and said "W-Who'd all be -GAH!- going?" the brit smiled and said "Damien, Craig, Clyde, Kyle and Token." The blonde blushed and said "I'll have to ask my mom about it." The brit smiled and nodded as the teacher began to hand out that year's holiday concert songs, just like every other year the songs were all of different religion.

Tweek scanned the music and sighed as the teacher walked over to the piano and began to play the 1st song, which cued the teens to sing, after running through two of the songs the bell rang signaling the end of class.

RainbowxSmut: Hehe yosh finished :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and typing it for the masses! Next time I update the chapter be longer, as will each one after it.

Tweek: So comments, creative criticism, ideas for chapters or other stories are all appreciated, but -GAH!- flames will be used to burn down sanitariums.


	7. Red Racer Go

RainbowxSmut: Hehe okay I'm motivated today so here's another chapter just for my lovely readers.

Tweek: W-what's gonna happen in this chapter?

RainbowxSmut: oh… stuff, good stuff

Tweek: W-What kind of stuff? -Gah!-

RainbowxSmut: Oh nothing, anywho I don't own any of the characters or brands in this story.

Tweek arrived in his ninth period chemistry class right as the three minute bell rang; he scanned the room for an empty seat and found one in the very back of the room. He sat down and took out his thermos in a panic, chugging down the rest of its contents.

Then the teacher walked in and introduced himself to the class and explained the class curriculum till the end of the school year, the twitchy blonde stared out the window at the dull snow covered "play ground" and everything after it that was in close view.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the first days of many days of torture, he picked up his bag and thermos then jogged out to get on his bus before it left, and he'd already decided he'd sit in the front seat. He began to panic as he heard a familiar baritone voice behind him calling his name; Tweek shuddered and went faster he sighed in relief as the bus came into sight.

He ran as fast as he could and got onto the bus and sat in the front seat as usual and sighed in relief, he jumped as someone sat in his seat with him, then he turned and squeaked as his gaze connected with the cold gaze of Craig, who was looking at him annoyed. The brunette mumbled "shut up and ignore me." The blonde was confused as were many kids on the bus, the brunette pulled out an old ragged Red Racer manga and began to read it, leaving the blonde to twitch and let his brain run off paranoia filled conspiracies that had to do with Craig and the Government.

To calm down Tweek pulled out his sketch book and continued his picture of Craig, he felt the brunette watching his hand curiously, the blonde muttered "it relieves stress and I just have a natural talent." Craig continued to watch transfixed by the blondes talent. He jumped when the bus stopped and the twitchy blonde stood up, seconds later the brunette got up blushing, and then he got off the bus; he waited for his friends and walked home.

Clyde looked at the brunette and said "Why didn't you text me back when you went to find Tweek Freak?" Craig shrugged and said "Didn't notice you texted me." Then his friend Token asked "What happened between you and the Spazoid?" the tall brunette shrugged and said "He showed me what I wanted to see." The other two shut up after that and went to the Tucker home for their weekly Red Racer marathon, which they'd been doing habitually since 3rd grade.

When they entered the Tucker residence his younger sister was on the phone chattering on the phone to one of her friends, the older brunette said "Ruby, me and the guys are going to be in my room watching Red Racer, you need anything?" the younger brunette scowled and flipped him off, and out of habit the older flipped off everything and the kitchen sink, then he and his friends went up the stairs and began their marathon.

RainbowxSmut: This is the longest chapter to date but I'm still sorry for it being so short, I'm going to try very hard next chapter to make it as long as I humanly can.

Craig: You fail epically at chapter length.

RainbowxSmut: I'll remember this when you want me to give you Tweek's innocence.

Tweek:-GAH!- WHAT! W-Who said I was giving anyone my v-virginity!

Craig: *blushes*


	8. Come On Over Buddy

RainbowxSmut: Hello my dears I've finally got off my lazy yaoi reading south park watching ass and decided to update the fan fiction. I would love to thank everyone who has commented on this story so far, it has been so freaking awesome :3

Tweek: -ngh- O-oh so is that all you wrote this for?

RainbowxSmut: No its not the only reason I wrote it. I also wrote it to satisfy my and everyone else's love for the coupling, anywho I don't own any of the characters or brands in this story they belong to their respective owners.

Tweek has just gotten home and noticed neither of his parents were home, he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then he noticed a note with a wrapped coffee cake sitting on top of it set on the table, he walked over and picked it up and then read it, it explained his parents absents as a surprise business trip in Europe for Harubucks.

He sighed and opened the coffee cake, then he opened his bag and pulled out papers his parents would need to sign, then he dialed his moms cell phone number, when she answered she sounded tired, she said "Hello, Tweek what do you need?" he then asked "M-Mom c-can I -GAH- go to t-the movies with Pip?"

She sighed and said "I don't see why not hun, just don't get hurt, we left you plenty of money for your needs and stuff, and don't forget to do your shifts at the shop." He nodded and said "Than you mom, I l-love you -GAH!- and will see you when you and dad come home." She replied "I love you too and we'll be home in three weeks." He nodded and hung up the phone looking over to the now full coffee pot and smiled as he poured himself a cup, then he went into the living room and turned on their big screen television.

As he flipped the television channels his phone began to play "Boys Pop Bottles" (1) he yelped in surprise and scrambled to get his phone, when he answered it he sighed as he heard Pips cheerful Owl City music played in the background, Tweek said "H-Hello Pip, what's -GAH!- up?" The blonde on the other line said "Just checking on my best mate, did your mum say you can go?" the twitchy blonde said "Y-Yeah as long as I don't get hurt" Pip said "Righto, I promise you'll have a jolly good time."

The twitchy blonde said "Thank you Pip, when is the m-movie?" the brit replied "Friday at 6 pm" Tweek then said "Alright -GAH!- is that all?" the brit paused for a second then said "Oh um I saw what happened in the hall today between you and Craig, are you alright?" Tweek blushed remembering the incident and said "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine, a little shaken but I'm fine."

Pip the said "Do you want me to come over for a bit and talk about it?" the twitchy blonde shrugged and said "I-If you want to come over it's alright." The brit then said "Can I bring Damien along?" the twitchy blonde thought for a second the sighed saying "Y-Yeah but he can't burn or destroy anything."

The brit giggled and said "Alright him and I shall be over in no time." Then the two hung up and Tweek prepared for the arrival of his guests, he checked the fridge and pantry making sure he had stuff for him and his friends to eat, and then he quickly did the dishes and rearranged the living room. After he finished he sat back on the couch and decided to watch "How Its Made" he sighed sinking into the beige cushy couch cushion, soon after he'd sat down the door bell rang, so he got up and answered it.

When he answered the door there stood Pip bundled up like a marshmallow and Damien, who was looking around boredly. The brit smiled and said "Hello Tweek, how are you?" the twitchy blonde gave him a small smile back and said "Fine -GAH!- a bit tired but I'll survive." Then he moved out of the way and let his guests inside, the twitchy blonde noticed the tallest of the three (2) was examining every inch of the home, which made the twitchy blonde extremely nervous.

Tweek lead the other two into the kitchen and asked if they'd like anything to eat or drink, Pip had asked for a cup of milk while Damien refused the hospitality, after giving the brit his milk he lead them into the brightly lit living room and asked if they wanted to watch a movie, both guests agreed and they decided to watch "V is For Vendetta" as they watched the movie they chatted and at one point they had to stop the movie to get more coffee.

After the movie had finished Tweek bid Damien and Pip farewell, after they were gone the twitchy blonde went upstairs and took a shower. Afterwards he got on a pair of navy blue silk pajama bottoms, and then he locked all three locks on the doors downstairs and the four locks on his door, then he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The name of the band who sings that song is Dot Dot Curve

I'll give you a hint, his name starts with a D

RainbowxSmut: See I told you I'd make the chapters longer! I'm in the process of writing the 9th chapter and stayed up all night yesterday finishing writing up chapter eight.

Tweek: Why do I have such a dirty song as my ringtone? -Gah!- It's too much pressure.

RainbowxSmut: I just came up with it, don't shoot me. Anywho reviews, creative criticism, and Ideas for later Chapters shall be loved forever! But flames shall be given to Amish people to make me fancy horseshoes to hit my sister with.


	9. UhOh anything but that

RainbowxSmut: Hehe sorry for taking so long updating I've been extremely busy, getting ready for school and working and trying to keep my mom happy by spending "family time" *gag* you have no idea how torturous it is trying not to strangle my little idiot sister.

Tweek: Hehe, s-so are you going to start the -GAH!- story or what?

RainbowxSmut: In a minute, anywho I don't own any of the characters, brands or songs in this fan fiction.

The first week of school was almost over as he sat in his Thursday first period Language class as the teacher discussed the first book they'd be reading, called "Through The Looking Glass" he sighed thinking about how ridiculous it was for Juniors in high school to be reading a book that was originally intended for children. He looked at the clock thanking god that there was only twenty more minutes in the class left, he then watched as the teacher handed everyone a book and a question packet.

He sighed as she set one of each on his desk, then she retreated back to her desk letting the kids start reading, when Tweek started reading it he was surprised at how much he and Alice were alike. He heard the bell rang and he folded the corner of the page he'd been on and then put the book and packet in his bag and then trekked to his next class.

He jumped when he was joined by Craig, he looked at him and said "I-Is there any reason you're walking with me?" the brunette just shook his head and Tweek just stared at the cheap brown tile floor twitching as he felt all eyes stare at the unusual couple walk down the hall.

As soon as they were in the classroom the blonde scurried away from the brunette, he sighed in relief as soon as he was in a seat as far as possible from the taller. He then pulled out the assignment their teacher had given out the night before, and neatly wrote his name on the top.

He sighed again when the teacher told the class to pass in the assignment, and then the blonde got up and put it in the inbox, then he walked back faster avoiding everyone's gaze. He sat back at his seat as the teacher started that days lesson, so the blonde pulled out his Pre-Calc notebook and began scrawling down the notes.

Soon the bell had rung and Tweek yet again stalked by a stoic Craig, but also joined by Pip and Damien, the blonde noticed his raven friend kept glaring at the brunette as they walked into their third period study hall (1). The blonde, brit and raven sat at one table, while the brunette went and sat with his best friends Clyde and Token.

When the three sat down the twitchy blonde looked at the still glaring raven and said "Damien w-why do you -ngh- keep glaring at C-Craig?" the raven looked at him and tousled his hair saying "So he knows to keep his hands to himself."

The blonde was confused by the meaning of the words but brushed it off, he looked at the raven and smiled then he said "Thank you Damien, you're such a great guy under all your scariness." Then the blonde hugged the raven, who started to blush and look confused at the display of affection.

Then his eyes got caught in the cold raging glare of the one person he was trying to keep the blonde he saw as his little brother away from, he glared back his black irises flickering red, by then the brunette had gotten the message.

The raven smiled as he watched his British boyfriend and self-adopted sibling doodle silly things on a piece of paper, he just wished he could keep it like that forever, but he sensed that it wouldn't stay like that, he joined them huddling over his lover's shoulder so he could draw with them, the whole period ended up like that, it made Damien glad his father let him stay there.

The bell rang and Tweek gave his friends hugs and went to his next class, being shoved around like a ball in a pinball machine, but the whole walk through the hall the blonde had an eerie feeling that someone had been looking at him for quite some time, he quickly gazed over his shoulder and squeaked as his gaze connected with Craig's, who turned away from the blonde's gaze.

The twitchy blonde finally entered the History class was soon followed by Clyde and Craig, the blonde shivered and hid behind Eric Cartman hoping the tall brunette wouldn't see him. After the teacher walked in and gave them class work Tweek couldn't stop fidgeting and being paranoid, he kept thinking of horrible things that the brunette would do to him if he got the chance.

After he'd finished and turned in his work he sat at his desk and completed the picture of the brunette, then after he'd finished he folded it and decided to give it to Craig, since he was the subject of the picture. After the bell had rang he quickly gathered his stuff and handed the brunette the picture, then he bolted to his Child Development class.

Which he had with Pip so for every project he'd have someone to partner up with, but he was extremely nervous about the parenting unit, he didn't think he would make a very good partner for that lesson. When he entered the class Pip was already sitting at their table, when their gazes connected they both smiled at each other, then the blonde coffee addict went over and sat in the seat next to the brit.

A few minutes later the teacher came in holding a large stack of papers and began to hand them out, when the papers were given to him and the brit the twitchy blonde's face drained of color as he skimmed the papers contents. The brit gave him a reassuring smile and said "Whoever your partner is I'm sure you'll be a jolly good parent."

The twitchy blonde said "B-But I don't know how to take care of a baby, I'm a -GAH!- only child." The brit's eyebrows wrinkled and then he said "I'm the youngest in my family, so I don't have any knowledge of babies either." The brit's words reassured him in a way, but he was still extremely nervous about the lesson, the teacher had said she'd already paired everyone and they'd get their stuff the next class.

1)Alternates every other day kind of thing

RainbowxSmut: Sorry about the poopy ending I didn't mean it to suck so badly. Anywho I'm still in the process of writing chapter 10 I promise in a few weeks it'll be better because I start school and in my free time I usually write.

Tweek: Whys Craig being so -ngh- stalkerish?

RainbowxSmut: You shall find out in a few chapters, anywho reviews, creative criticism and Ideas are like unicorns to me (precious)! But reviews shall be used to roast hobo corpses.


	10. Stand Up For Me

RainbowxSmut: Hello dearies and sorry for taking so long to update, I've been at band camp all last freaking week plus the start of my sophomore year… and no what people think at band camp doesn't happen, its more us working our ass off instead of indulging in sexcapades and sticking instruments in our lady bits or other areas.

Tweek: -Gah!- What d-does l-lady bits mean?

RainbowxSmut: *whisper* *whisper*

Tweek: *blush* Oh my -gah- god. I'll n-never –ngh- asks you anything ever again.

RainbowxSmut: *smirk* sure you won't. Anywho before me and Tweek start arguing I do not own anything in this fanfiction the characters and things belong to their specific owners, not I.

Tweek fidgeted as he walked to his last period class and sat in his seat, waiting for whatever would happen in that class period, shortly after the blondes arrival the teacher appeared wearing an extremely old lab coat and a pair of protective goggles, the twitchy blonde noticed on the front table there were some beakers holding strange looking chemicals and a few old rusty bunsen burners set up.

The blonde sighed and pulled out his notebook and a pen knowing the teacher would want them to take notes about the chemicals and their reactions to different things, Tweek heard Eric Cartman and his friends trying to get Kenny to drink one of the chemicals when the teacher wasn't looking.

The blonde pitied the poor blonde because something bad always happened to him and his "friends" didn't care, the blonde looked over to the other blonde and saw hesitation in the others blue eyes. He wanted to say something to stop them but didn't out of fear for his own safety, he looked on as the poor boys friends started pooling money to get him to drink one of the chemicals, knowing that Kenny would do anything possible for money.

The twitchy blonde had had enough and stood up saying "Y-You shouldn't –ngh- do that, h-he'll die." The others looked at him then at the other blonde and then Cartman said "Why do you care, he doesn't even talk to you Tweak Freak" Tweek flinched at the insult but then said "S-So that doesn't mean –ngh- anything, I still don't want –Gah!- to see a fellow student d-die."

The twitchy blonde looked over to the poor blonde and saw what seemed to be relief in the other's eyes, Tweek gave him a small smile and then Kenny gave him one in return. The teacher cleared his throat to recapture the class's attention; the twitchy blonde blushed and slowly sat down in his seat. Then the teacher started teaching again, the twitchy blonde fidgeted as the lesson went on.

Finally the bell rang after what seemed like hours of agonizingly long notes and Tweek rushed to his bus, avoiding everywhere he knew Cartman and his buddies would be, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him, he spun around quickly and saw it was Kenny, the twitchy blonde let out a tiny sigh of relief. The taller cleared his throat and the in a very back road country accent said "Thanks for saving my ass back there, it was a huge help when you said that."

The twitchy blonde nodded and then said "I-It was no problem –ngh- I was j-just nervous that they'd –Gah!- beat me up, the taller chuckled and said "I would've helped you, I wouldn't let the person who just stood up for me get beat down." Tweek smiled and walked onto the bus followed by Kenny, the taller went to the very back of the bus and sat with his long time boyfriend Butters and sat cuddling closely.

The twitchy blonde sighed and smiled then sat in his seat at the front of the bus, a couple minutes later Craig appeared looking a tad bit pissed off then when he saw the twitchy blonde his expression relaxed a little bit then he sat in the seat, he looked at the blonde then said "Where were you? I looked all over school for you." Tweek the said "I –ngh- walked with Kenny; he was being my body guard from Cartman, since I stood up for Kenny.

The brunette's eyes narrowed and he said "Why didn't you wait for me then." The blonde twitched and shuddered then he said "I-I would've –ngh- been late for the –gah!- bus." The taller sighed and then stopped talking and started listening to his beaten up old blue iPod, Tweek sighed and started watching out the window as the bus sped past different places.

RainbowxSmut: Sorry for The Short chapter I've been really busy so it'll probably be a while before I update again.

Tweek: Craig's s-starting to –ngh- act w-weird.

RainbowxSmut: *sing song* Its because he l-

Craig: Its nothing Tweek

RainbowxSmut: *smirks* Yeah


End file.
